The present application relates to the reproduction arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with photocopiers and xerographic devices and will be described with particular reference thereto.
When operating a photocopy machine in a single copy mode, the operator commonly places the open page of a book or sheet of paper on a copy glass and positions it to the satisfaction of the operator. When copying pages of an article from a bound text, the operator commonly presses the binding towards the glass with one hand during the copying process. If the operator initially presses the binding with the hand closest to a copy or start button, depressing the start button is awkward. The operator might switch the hand that is holding the binding towards the glass, reach across with the other hand, depress the button with an elbow, or engage in another awkward or time-consuming move to start the copy process. When copying multiple pages of an article, the operator repeats the operation of positioning the text and depressing the start or copy button for every page copied.
This repetitive process tends to be labor intensive and sometimes awkward. Sometimes the text shifts during the copying process, resulting a blurred or defective copy. Typically, after the text shifts, the copying process must still be completed before the text can be repositioned and recopied, which wastes paper, toner, and time.
The present application overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.